Wouldn't It Be Nice
by stranded in reality
Summary: When a potion goes horribly wrong, Lord Voldemort is 16 year old Tom Riddle again with no memory of ever being the Dark Lord. How will Hogwarts react when a new student joins them in the 6th year and falls in love with Hermione?
1. The Potion

"Is it ready?"

Lord Voldemort, aka Tom Marvelo Riddle, stood in a graveyard surrounded by his deatheaters who were working tirelessly on a potion. The Draught of Youth. It was supposed to make him ten years younger and make it much easier for him to fight, if all went well.

Only silence met his question. The deatheaters knew what would happen if they said no…but it wasn't. It could go horribly wrong. But, if it did, what's the worst that could happen? Lord Voldemort would most likely die and they would be free to go back to their families.

"Yes, my Lord," One of the deatheaters said through his mask, handing Lord Voldemort a goblet of the potion.

"Good. Very good. Is everything in order?"

"Yes, my Lord,"

"Excellent. You will all be rewarded, if everything is _indeed_ in order."

He drank the whole thing in one gulp. Everything beyond that point happened so fast it was a blur. There was a terrible scream of pain, swirling wind, and where Lord Voldemort once stood, was a boy of about 16. His face was handsome and youthful, and the robes were a little bit too long for him. He looked up at them with a questioning expression on his face.

"Who are you?" He asked, quite puzzled as to how he got there.

"What are you talking about, my Lord?" the deatheaters were all very taken aback; How did he not know who he was?

"My Lord? I am not anyone's Lord…am I? Last time I checked, I was an orphan," Tom said with a small grin on his face, trying to lighten the moment.

"What is your name, son?" Snape was in the crowd, and stepped foreward, treating him like a son.

"Tom Riddle. What's yours?"

"You don't need to know that as of now. Now, why don't you stay here…these men and women will look after you…until…I return."

"Ok, but why are you all wearing masks?" Tom was genuinely curious.

"Protucall."

Snape turned and walked away, thinking. What was he going to do? He had the Dark Lord, at age 16, without a clue of who he was! Perhaps…yes, this was the best thing. He should send him to Hogwarts and let him re-live his life. Perhaps tings could change in the future. Until then, the world was free of Lord Voldemort…for now.

Wadda ya think guys? Is it OK? Well I haven't put the whole Hermione/Tom romance part in yet but trust me, it'll get there eventually. Please review because I'm not going to post another chapter unless I get at least one review, because there wouldn't be a point if my story stunk! Oh well! Umm…thanks for reading it and please please review and tell me what you think! Be HONEST! Tell me if it stinks! Please! Ok thanks again for reading and maybe please try to review!


	2. Platform 9 34

Chap 2.

OMIGOSH you guys you're awesome! I got 3 reviews! Im so happy! Hehe I wasn't even expecting to get one but I got 3! Yay! Ok ok ok so ForgottenInk has pointed out to me that Riddle turns evil when he's 16, but I'm just gonna switch that around a little, and if it bothers n e 1 plz keep it 2 urself cuz I like it! Hehe! Ok so also she said that his memory was destroyed in a diary, but this isn't his memory this is him. Oh yeah and ForgottenInk was my first reviewer! Yay! Also koryan'shea, don't worry I wont make things move too fast. This next chapter is all Hermione and a little bit of Tom. I'll take it slow. Eek! Thx again you guys!

Oh yeah 1 more thing hehe!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone in the books about him. JK Rowling does and I'm not taking ANY credit, I swear!

"Eek! Harry!"

Hermione jumped off the steps of Gringotts as Harry pulled her into a bone-crunching hug.

"uh…Harry, I can't breathe!" Hermione choked out.

"Oh, sorry!" Harry released her.

He had grown a lot since she had last seen him…probably a good two inches. Wow, Hermione thought to herself, he is really tall! His eyes were just as green as ever and his hair just as black, but before she could get used to how different he looked, she was pulled into yet another bone-crunching hug.

"Ron, you're just as bad as Harry!"

Ron Weasly released her and stepped back so she could take everything in. Wow, if Harry was tall, Ron was ENORMOUS! He had grown at least four inches, and already being the tallest of all of them, this made him about 6'8". HUGE!

The three friends, now re-aquainted, went into Gringotts to refill their pockets with Gallions, Sickles, and Knuts. Hermione looked at her supply list and they all decided to start with getting new robes.

Although they had no trouble finding a tailor and new black robes each, it took a very long time to drag Hermione out of the dress robe section.

They went to the bookstore and picked up all the books they needed, and

They had a very good time the rest of the day, but after eating lunch they had to go back to the Leaky Cauldron to get three rooms. Their train left tomorrow morning and they wanted to be near the station, which was right around the block. Harry, Ron and Hermione had a very nice dinner together, and then went to bed, happy to be together again.

The next morning, they all awoke to the tooth-less smile of Tom the Landlord with his usual cup of tea and plate of breakfast. Harry and Ron told Tom not to wake her up, so he gave them her tea and breakfast. They snuck in and woke her up with a very rude smack in the face with a pillow. She was made, but a very good sport about it and invited them to sit with her and eat breakfast. They all sat there pleasantly enjoying their breakfast, even though the sun had just risen.

At 10:00 they walked out of the Leaky Cauldron onto the Muggle street, with their trunks (shrunken by Tom) in a backpack that Hermione was carrying, which also held Cookshanks, Hedwig, and Pig.

The train was just a few blocks away, and they arrived there at 10:20. All checking to see if muggles were watching, they one-by-one leaned casually into the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, and fell onto Platform 9 ¾. The scarlet Train engine had not yet arrived, but they were not the only people standing there. About thirty feet away, there was a boy of about 16 sitting on his trunk observing the platform. It was as if he had never been here before.

Harry and Ron were taking him in. They hadn't ever seen him before, but it looked like he were in their year. His trunk didn't have his name on it, as all of theirs did, and it was slightly smaller, too. His wand was sticking out of his pocket, and every once in a while he would take it out and twirl it.

Hermione couldn't quite take her eyes off of the boy either. He is very handsome, Hermione thought. He had shaggy black hair that fell into his eyes and gave him a mysterious look. Hermione could tell there was something they couldn't see about him on the outside, and began to wonder what it was. She didn't know what was so special about him, but she didn't care.

"Hermione! Earth to Hermione!"

Ron's voice filled her thoughts and she blushed, noticing that he had noticed she was staring.

"Sorry."

"Hermione, stop day-dreaming…the train's here, we really ought to get a seat before everyone else comes and fills up all the compartments!" Ron seemed very irritated as he said this, probably because he had caught her staring at the boy.

"Harry, Ron…don't you think we should invite him into our compartment?" she said, jerking her head towards the boy, "He doesn't seem to have been here before…"

"Sure," Harry said, walking over to the boy to invite him.

Ron was fuming.

"Hi, I'm Harry." Harry walked over to him and held out a friendly hand.

"Hey, I'm Tom."

"Want to join us in our compartment?" Harry asked, motioning towards Ron and Hermione, who were standing by the train waiting for Harry.

"Umm…if that boy with the red hair doesn't mind." Tom had seen how upset he was when he caught them looking at eachother. Maybe the girl didn't notice, but he was staring at her too…

As Tom followed Harry up the stairs and into the compartment, his eyes briefly met Hermione's and they both blushed and looked away. They talked, laughed, and enjoyed themselves as they traveled from London, England, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tom was deeply enjoying himself on the train ride to his school, having no idea that he had murdered one of his newly aquainted friends parents, making his life a living hell for the past 16 years.

What did you guys think of this one? See where I'm going with this? ATTRACTION LIKE MAGNETS! I'm very excited about this fic, but it depends on how you guys like it. Please review! I need at least one to continue on with the story! But if you guys don't like it, don't review. But I PROMISE! They get really really into eachother in the next chapter. So…tell me what you guys think!

strandedindavis


	3. Boyfriend?

Chap. 3

OMIGOSH YOU GUYS! I got 4 more reviews! And all of them were nice! Yay! Ok so I realized that Harry should've recognized him, but I'll make sure someone does, don't worry! Ok ok ok ok ok so I'm really happy and excited! This is my third chapter! It'll be hard for me to update during the week, (cuz I'm grounded off the computer during school days cuz I got a C+ in math…oops!) But I'll update as much as I can. I don't know how long this story is gonna be, I guess I'll just have to go with it! Hehe!

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters…JK Rowling invented them, JK Rowling owns them and I never will!

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! I would like to say that I'm very pleased to see the number of you back, and I would like to add one more to your number. Let me introduce Tom Lidder. He has been home schooled for most of his life, and his parents have finally decided it's right for him to attend school. He has been pre-sorted into Gryffindor, and I hope you all welcome him." Dumbledore was giving his usual speech again, as he did every year. After this announcement, everyone zoned out, (except for the first years, who were hanging onto his every word) as he had gone into his usual announcements about out-of-bounds areas and curfew.

"And now, you may begin to gorge yourselves on our wonderful feast!"

As soon as he finished the sentence, food appeared on the golden platters. Some of the first years looked like they'd seem a ghost, and perhaps they had: the ghosts had just flown into the room to join everyone in the feast. The sky was clear and the stars shone through, and there wasn't a sound but the clink of fork on plate.

When all of the plates had been cleared of food, Dumbledore stood up once more.

"I would like the prefects and to now lead everyone to their dormitories. Head Boy and Girl, please come up here as I need a word with you." After he said this, he glanced to Snape, then to Tom.

"Tom! Where are you going?" Harry ran over to Tom, who had begun to follow the Slytherins down to their dormitory, "Tom, our dormitory's this way."

"Oh…sorry, got confused." Tom said, confused as to why he had started to follow the students in green rather than the students in red.

At this, Ginny ran foreward to talk to Harry. But at the sight of Tom, Ginny turned as white as marble and looked like she were about to faint.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked, alarmed at how white she was.

"Um…Harry, could I speak to you for a moment? Alone." She added, giving Tom an ice cold glare.

"I'll meet up with you in the common room then, Harry," Tom said, and ran over to Hermione and Ron.

"Ginny, what was that about? That was really rude you know, you can't just-" Harry began, but Ginny cut him off.

"Harry! Shut-up for a minute and let me talk! Do you have any idea who the bloody hell that is Harry?" Ginny said, fuming.

"That's Tom Lidder! He's a new student, and you could have been nicer!"

"NO! Harry, that's not bloody Tom Lidder! That's Tom Riddle!" Ginny said, almost screaming.

"What? Ginny, you're wrong. This isn't Tom Riddle! I mean, sure the last name's similar…but no, that's not Tom Riddle. First of all, Tom's memory was destroyed with the diary, second of all, Dumbledore wouldn't let a raging lunatic's past at age sixteen into Hogwarts!"

"Harry, I agree with you, I just…I don't know. I just don't have a good feeling about this, Harry." Ginny said, wringing her hands.

"Well a bad feeling isn't a good reason to accuse someone of being the Dark Lord, who, by the way, murdered my parents!" Harry stormed up the staircase, not even thinking about the state of shock he left Ginny in.

Harry stormed up to the common room.

"Pixie Dust." He said to the Fat Lady, and crawled inside when the portrait opened.

The common room was completely empty, except for Tom, who was very pre-occupied, kissing-

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled, not sure whether to be upset or disgusted at the two kissing.

Hermione looked up and blushed when she saw that it was Harry who had yelled her name.

"Uh…yes, Harry?" She said, quite embarrassed.

"What do you think you're doing!" Harry said, in a state of shock.

"Kissing my boyfriend." She said, shrugging.

"Your BOYFRIEND! Wait what when how who!"

"What, my boyfriend. When, after dinner. How, he asked me. Who, Tom of course!" Hermione said, unable to keep herself from giggling.

Harry just rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs to his dormitory.

"Don't tell Ron!" Hermione called up after him.

"Well, Hermione…where were we?" Tom said, pulling her over onto his lap.

"Hmm…right, about…here!" She said, and went back to kissing him, hoping beyond hopes that Ron didn't walk down the stairs and catch them. Ron would be furious! He would probably hex Tom on the spot!

About five minutes later, Hermione decided she was getting tired and went upstairs to go to sleep. Tom kissed her goodnight one more time, and watched her climb the stairs to her dormitory.

Tom looked down at his arm, which suddenly seared with pain. Looking at the inside of his left arm, he saw a very peculiar looking mark. It had a skull with an open mouth, and a serpent halfway through the mouth of the skull. How odd, Tom thought to himself, I wonder where I got that from! But his thoughts were interrupted with another sear of pain. Then a voice hissed in his ear, though there was no one in the room with him.

"It is time."

Well, what do you think, guys? Is it OK so far? Please tell me if I've made any more mistakes! I decided to have Ginny recognize him when Silver Mayflower pointed out to me that Harry should've too. So I just decided to add that in, to thicken the plot. So please review! Please please:pouty lip and puppy eyes: ok, so I really hope you enjoy it so far and please review!


End file.
